For You I Will
by AnotherGirlWithAStory
Summary: At first sight it would appear as if they had very little in common other than their red hair and their common ancestor Molly Weasley. But when you looked beneath the surface what you found was that all four women were powerful beyond measure and they would forever be there for each other with the every so comforting sentence; for you I will do anything.


**Title** : For You I Will

 **Pairing** : Molly II x Lysander, Rose x Scorpius & Ginny x Luna

 **Prompts** : Bat Boogey Hex, black, orange, white & A dream doesn't become reality through magic; it takes sweat, determination and hard work. Colin Powell.

 **Characters** : Rolf Scamander, Luna Lovegood, Dominique Weasley & Hugo Weasley.

 **Word Count** : 2, 393

 **AN** : The ages for some of these characters are unclear so here's what I've based the fic around. Molly II and Lysander are sixteen when this takes place, Hugo is eighteen, Dominique, Scorpius and Rose are twenty.

* * *

Molly II Weasley, Rose Weasley, Dominique Weasley and Ginevra Potter nee Weasley had only two things in common. They all sported a head of orange hair and they all originated from Molly Weasley. And then their likenesses ended. Everything from the way they acted to the kind of friends they had differed between the three.

Molly II found equals in the likes of Lysander and Lorcan Scamander. The sons of Rolf Scamander and Luna Lovegood. She enjoyed spending time with the sensitive, independent and strong blonde boys as children and she loved watching them grow up into men. She loved listening to their discussions that could cover everything between heaven and earth. Neither of the two were very much into sport but could if convinced agree to a game of quidditch. Lorcan and Lysander both sported the same long hair until they turned sixteen and Lorcan cut his off. Molly never told anyone but she liked that Lysander kept it long. _There was a lot she liked about Lysander_.

Rose was independent as few. She was intelligent, powerful and sought out friends who showed the same traits. She struggled with not doing anything and constantly kept her hands busy with something. That something was either homework or quidditch. And her friends were the same. Dominique was one of them.

For as long as Dominique could remember she had been judged – just as her mother had – based on her looks. They assumed that she would be calm, quiet and intelligent. Dominique was none of those things. She adored speed, she spoke what was on her mind and would never allow anyone to walk over her. She was if nothing else a power to be reckoned with.

Ginevra Potter nee Weasley or Ginny as she liked to be called was nothing short of powerful. She had to be and then circumstances forced her to become even stronger. There was no other option. But the outer forces aside there had always been something powerful with Ginny Weasley and she created it herself. No one else was responsible nor could take credit for her power but herself.

It was rarely that the four women found themselves in the same place. But they were all there for Scorpius marriage to Rose. And before the tables and the chairs were all pushed away the three made their way towards the stage. All of them sporting black dresses in different models.

Dominique went first – in typical fashion – and touched her neck with her wand and coughed. The murmuring and the whispers quietened down and in mere seconds they had everyone's attention. "It is time for the speeches and we have been chosen to represent the Weasley-women. God knows there are more than us three up on this stage." – Everyone laughed – "But like I said we've been allowed to speak for all of them and if anyone wants to complain they can go to aunt Ginny. Just let it be known that she's wickedly good at the Bat Boogey Hex."

Dominque paused for some more laughter and during the break she looked across the audience. Hugo Weasley sat next to his mother sporting a minor amusing smile, much similar to the one of Hermione.

"So, Rose." Dominique took a deep breath. "I consider myself very fortunate to not only have you as my cousin but my best friend. You have seen me during my worst moments as well as my finest and I have seen you in predicaments that should never be spoken out loud, at least not in current company. Instead I am going to tell you a story about Rose and Scorpius. One that I swore I would never tell for reasons that I still don't comprehend. Rose, I do hope you forgive me for this."

* * *

Rose groaned for the second time and again Dominique looked up from her bed and glanced at her cousin. She was looking at a book. It could be that she was just struggling with the homework she was working on. It could be. But Dominique highly doubted it.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

Dominique raised an eyebrow. "Okay let me rephrase the question, what's got you all upset then?" At first, she thought she'd heard wrong. Because there was no way that Rose had just said the name Dominique thought she had. "Did you just say Scorpius? As in Scorpius Malfoy, the annoying little kid you turned down because you weren't into him? Are we talking about the same boy?"

"Yeah." Rose admitted and pushed the book away from her. "He's not been acting like himself lately. He's changed."

"Why do you care?"

Rose's cheeks turned into a shade of red. "Because I like the boy that he used to be before he changed."

"You like him?"

"I like him."

* * *

"And that ladies and gentlemen were the first time that Rose admitted to liking Scorpius Malfoy." Dominique ended with a smile. "I didn't know it at the time but there would be more confessions like that. Just a few months later she would burst into my room and confess to falling in love with him. Flash forward a year or so and she would confess to loving him. And then the day came when Rose told me that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him and I told her to make that happen. So, she did and I am so grateful that we are here to celebrate this day with you. And when this day is over you'll be Rose Malfoy but just remember that no matter what you will always be my cousin, my sister. And for you I will do anything. I love you, Rose."

The redhead who sat next to Scorpius dried a tear away from her cheek as she leaned her head onto his shoulder. It was a gesture seen by few, just like Rose meant it to be.

Molly II moved her wand to her throat but waited until the clapping became almost quiet before she spoke. She saw Lysander with hair so bright it almost looked white in that light – and her heart all of the sudden beat much quicker – Lorcan and their parents Luna and Rolf Scamander. But her attention stuck with Lysander. To her the most beautiful boy in the world. The one with fire and gold in his eyes.

"There's a lot of good things that come from being a part of this crazy family of ours. For example, we have a lot of talented cooks in here and thank god for that because eating like pigs do seem to be a talent given from father to son. Or in some cases from uncle to niece. Another amazing thing is that you always have someone to go to for advice. And Rose, you have really been there for me in moments when I have not known what to do. And I am going to tell you about it, well not entirely because I don't feel like revealing my personal life to the entire family but parts and bits of it."

* * *

Molly could hear her heart beat in her ears. Her lips were still warm and slightly moist. Her eyes had doubled in size and when she walked down the hallways she sometimes walked into people and barely managed to blurt out an apology before they had disappeared around the corner.

One look. That was all it took for Rose to realise that Molly was not completely present when her owl appeared with a letter asking if they could talk. Her letters were scribbled and not at all written as neatly as they normally were. And the occasional letter was smudged out until it had become almost unreadable. And her suspicions were proven to be true when Molly's head appeared in the fireplace.

"Lysander kissed me."

Rose's smile grew. "Well, that's great, right? I mean last summer we couldn't get you to stop talking about him. Why do you look so scared?"

"Because…" Molly sighed. "He's my best friend, Rose. Lysander have always been there for me like a solid wall and I can't bear the idea of losing him."

"Why would you lose him?"

"What if I do?" Molly insisted.

Rose nodded. "It's a valid fear, okay? But why fear something you don't know for sure is going to happen. That's completely unnecessary. You can't base your decisions on what might happen. Hell, Molly you can't even base your decisions around what you know will happen. Either you worry too much about things that may not happen or you're trying to control the things that are unavoidable and both things are extremely unnecessary."

"So, what should I do?"

"I think you should go find him. Because I know underneath that scared exterior that you are probably super happy about him finally kissing you. And then I think you should tell him that." Rose smiled and tilted her head to the side as she looked at her cousin. "Life's too short to worry about things when you could experience beautiful things and save the worrying for later."

* * *

Molly looked over at the only person – with the exception of Rose – who knew what she was talking about. He was still there, solid as a wall, and it didn't look as if he was going anywhere any time soon.

"Rose taught me that sometimes you just need to act upon your emotions and not care about the consequences. She thought me that worrying in fact doesn't decrease the likelihood of sad things happening and there's no need to worry until a sad thing happens." Molly paused and took a deep breath. "I cannot guarantee that you will have a life without problems but I can guarantee that you will have the power and the means necessary to fight back and to make sure that both of you together come out stronger on the other side. People tend to focus on what makes you two different from each other and forget that what the two of you have in common is an immense inner strength that will keep you afloat no matter the hand that life deals you. And if you ever need anything just tell me what because for you I will do anything."

Ginny Weasley applauded her niece and waited patiently for the crowd to settle down before she took a step forward. She saw Harry, James, Albus and Lily sit next to Hermione, Ron and Hugo. Not far from Luna, Rolf, Lysander and Lorcan she noticed as she winked at the blonde she called her best friend.

"I am the last one to speak out of the three of us. So just lend me your ear a few minutes more and then I promise that it'll be all over. I want to start out by congratulating Rose and Scorpius for finding each other in such an early age and managing to stay together through those dramatic years when everything feels so important and you go through a storm of emotions that never seems to end. Not everyone makes it through that. But you two did and I think that it was because you became friends before you became a couple. That is not the first time that has happened and it won't be the last. But just being friends with someone doesn't mean that your relationship will last or that it will even turn into a relationship. For that you need courage and most importantly you need to act upon your emotions."

* * *

Ginny didn't know when she started looking at Luna differently. But she suspected that it was at some point between their third and fourth year. At the end of the third-year Ginny noticed that Luna had a pretty smile and then in the beginning of their fourth she noticed that Luna was pretty overall. It wasn't that she hadn't noticed until that point. She just hadn't thought that much about it. And Luna just knew.

"Good morning." Luna spoke every morning and gave Ginny a smile that the redhead believed was the reason that she all of the sudden couldn't think.

"Hey Luna." Ginny mumbled back as her cheeks grew red and she looked down on her breakfast.

And that's the way it continued. Ginny could feel the thousand emotions that Luna made her feel but never said anything nor acted upon them. The prospect of being something other than a friend to Luna was equal amounts a dream as it was a terrifying nightmare and in the end, they became just another what if. Another thing that could have happened but never did.

Luna found Rolf. Ginny found Harry. They both found happiness. But occasionally they were both caught looking at each other. Both knowing but no one ever saying anything.

* * *

"Thankfully, both Rose and Scorpius have always been courageous. You've had the ability to dream both in terms of relationships and personal successes. I am going to go out on a limb and tell you something that I think you already know but you may need reminding of. A dream doesn't become reality through magic; it takes sweat, determination and hard work." Ginny smiled. "That not only goes for personal success but for marriage and relationships overall. I know for a sure that you already know this but I think it's something worth repeating and more importantly I think that it is something we could all use to hear a bit more. Rose, you are my niece and I still remember holding you when you were a baby. I am so happy to be here today and celebrate with you and I am going to tell you something that I said the first time I met you and that is that whatever you need, whenever you need it; I am here and for you I will do anything."

With the silence came the applause for the three great women standing on the stage. At first sight it would appear as if they had very little in common other than their red hair and their common ancestor Molly Weasley. But when you looked beneath the surface what you found was that all four women were powerful beyond measure and they would forever be there for each other with the every so comforting sentence; for you I will do anything.

 **The end**


End file.
